Seeking Answers
by So Done I Cannot Even
Summary: The game, with a few twists, as told by Jay Skyla, my LSF Exile . Further explanation in the AN of the first Chapter. Atton/Exile later on.
1. Lost and Found

**AN: Okay, here goes. xD I haven't written ANYTHING in the loooongest time. So long, in fact, that I have to use SkyDrive instead of Word. ^^'**

**So yeah, this is a written version of **_**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords**_** (long title much? -.-) with my exile, Jay Skyla. It will follow the game in quests and planets and such, but I'll be putting my own twist on it in places. :3 It wouldn't really be fanfiction if I didn't, would it? :P The dialogue will be different, as my exile wouldn't chose those weird answers they offer you in the game, but I promise I won't stray from the characters' personality too much. She IS Light side, though she may not always seem so.**

**Now, *glasses* ONWARD! B]**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Star Wars or the game or anything. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Lost and Found

Stars. That was all I could see. Bright splotches on the backdrop of utter darkness. It was uplifting and depressing all at once. I thought of how similar the galaxy was to life. There were the bright spots, so true and lovely, and then the sea of darkness. The emptiness I felt reminded me of that black void. After Malachor...

_Awaken..._

With a jolt and a gasp, I fell to the floor. It was cold, partly because I was soaked, and partly because I was on the metal floor. Grasping my head, I peered around. Obviously I was just in a kolto tank, seeing as I was surrounded by them and I smelt like the stuff. I groaned softly at the pounding headache I had. Great way to kick off my day.

Standing, I found that I was drying very quickly. It was excessively hot in this room. Curious. I frowned at my underclothes and hair, both of which were sticking to me like glue. Luckily, I found a change of underclothes in the medical room outside. As I ran my fingers through my hair to get it back in the usual style, I started up the computer.

I wasn't the best with computers, but I was in luck today. I was given little trouble as I opened the doors to the morgue and the medical supplies room. I ignored the rest of the option completely, I only cared about getting out of here. Where ever 'here' was, that is.

I found simple medpacs in the storage room and moved on, slipping them into a small one-shouldered bag I also picked up. I doubted I would need them, but you never know. Walking quickly and soundlessly, I entered the morgue. There was nothing all too interesting, so I just picked up a simple plasma torch and turned to head on my way.

"Find what you are looking for amongst the dead?" a slow, creepy voice asked. The only other corpse, well, it isn't a corpse anymore, had risen and spoken. It was an old woman whose brown robes showed only the bottom half of her ugly face and two snow white braids. My eyes narrowed at the sound of her hoarse voice.

"Your voice was the one I heard in the kolto tank," I said accusingly. "Tell me, have I slept through the discovery of zombies? Or are you just horrid at playing dead?"

The old woman huffed, obviously unamused by my irritated gest. Hag. "I am Kreia. I was close to death, closer than I would like. I slept here and could not awake. I suppose my brain reached out unconsciously, and your mind must have been a willing one. Or have you been trained for such things?" she thought for a moment, "Do you know what happened to you?" She reminded me of a senile old woman ranting of things no one cares to listen about. Regardless, I kept up with her questions.

"Look, Frankenstein, I'm not interested in how you spoke to me or how close to dying you are, though I can't imagine anything as old as you being healthy. All I care about is getting off this rock. So tell me, are you going to prod through my mind further, or are you going to tell me what is going on?" I hissed. Oh, how I detest old senile people. I forgot this in my exile, since I was kind of, I dunno, exiled. Perhaps I was being a bit rude, but she can deal with it. She did intrude on my mind, after all.

"Hm. You were on the Harbinger when it was attacked. You were the only survivor, no doubt thanks to your Jedi training. Now, before you go denying it, your stance, your walk tells me you _are _a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, as if something is weighing you down."

I crossed my arms, glaring at the woman, Kreia. "My past is my own, and I'd like to focus on the task at hand, if you don't mind," I spat. Though I couldn't see her eyes, I could have sworn they crinkled in amusement. "Now, how do we get off this place, since I'm afraid a former dead person will be rather useless in getting information about this place."

"The ship we arrived in is still in this place. We should recover it and leave. We were attacked once, and I'm afraid they will not stop there. We may have to leave as suddenly as we arrived. Now off you go." She stopped, then added, "You also may wish to extend your search for some clothes, if only for proper first impressions." Though her expression never changed, the slight amusement in her tone made me want to hit something. Yeah, this hag is the old Jedi mentor type. Of course I get stuck with a nasty old woman who makes me do all the work. Great.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. Just stay here, alright? I don't want you to be naggy _and_ wounded," I grumbled, moving swiftly past her. I held the plasma torch firmly as I approached a broken door. I sucked with security as well, but I could tell this was beyond even the best slicer's ability. With a small huff, I bashed the door with the torch and watched it open with a loud creak.

There were dead things everywhere. A few were droids, a few were human. They were miners, based on the uniforms. That would mean this was some sort of mining facility. Well, there's something. Finally.

I searched the dead for things I could use and found a blaster, a vibrosword, and some basic parts. Now, I'm a good shot, but I much prefer melee weapons. I grabbed the vibrosword and stuffed everything else into my bag. I sighed as my path brought me into some hostile mining droids. They weren't meant for violent behaviors, so they were very weak and easy to cut down, even for me, who sucked with single-handed combat.

I continued in this manner, fighting and picking up parts off of the dead droids, until I found the security room. There were a few supply lockers, but I breezed right through the room after going through them. Shortly after, however, I was suddenly hit with another intrusion to my mind.

_Be careful... there is much energy in the room beyond... yet it stems from nothing that lives..._

"Kreia? What are you talking about?" I hissed, speaking out loud. I would reply in my mind, but that felt... foreign now that I lost the Force.

_Can you not sense them? Reach out... cast aside your sight and what you see, and instead, reach out with your perceptions..._

I clenched my fists, painfully reminded of my teachings at the Academy. Regardless, I closed my eyes and... felt them. The droids in the next room. Three of the bastards.

_...Ah, you _can_ feel them... the droids you cannot perceive, but the small amounts of energy... that you can feel echoing outwards..._

"Yeah, now stay out of my head, will you? It's creepy," I mumbled.

Moving on, I killed the trio of droids just as easily as I had the pairs along the way. I was beginning to feel a rush. It was both adrenaline and something I couldn't name. I was about to shrug it off and move on when she interrupted me. Again.

_Ah... you feel it. It is faint... but it is there. It is the Force you feel... it has not been so long as for you to forget._

No. Not again! It's tormenting me! The gift I should never have had, the Force, the curse upon me is returning! I tried my hardest to block it out, to remove it, but I couldn't.

_Do not turn away from it. Listen... feel it echoing through you..._

Her presence faded, but the familiar Force lingered. I was slowly regaining the ability to wield it, but for what purpose. Why now? It made no sense, and it was distressing. I flexed my fingers, sparks of energy faintly hopping off of them. My masters told me that Force Lightning was a Dark power, but I didn't find it so. I didn't use it to torture or to prolong the death of my enemy. It was a helpful way of dispatching many enemies at once in a quick manner. Whatever the reason, I had access to it once again. It was so familiar yet so foreign.

With a sigh, I moved on, only stopping when I saw a rather important looking console. I had dealt with the droids in the area, so I set my sword down to look at it. There was a security camera of a guy in a force cage, looking bored more than anything else. That must be the room behind that force-field covered door. I flicked off the shield and took my sword as I went over to the small prison. I felt Kreia trying to communicate with me again, but I used my regained power to push her away. I didn't want to deal with her now. The door opened and-

"_Nice_ outfit. What, you miners change regulation uniforms while I've been in here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so how's that for a first chapter? It took me forever, for I got distracted. ^^' Review please~<strong>


	2. Scoundrel's Luck

**AN: Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing through Peragus. It's probably because... well, I am. xD I hate the Peragus level. It's all an extended intro, it's annoying. D: I'll be skipping through a few minor things, just so I'm not here explaining how empty the place is for three chapters. **

**Oh, and my favorite part of the entire game is in this part. :3 The only good thing Peragus has to offer - sexual tension. xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Scoundrel's Luck

"_Nice_ outfit. What? You miners change regulation uniforms while I've been in here?"

My eyes locked on the man who spoke in a heartbeat, my hand instinctively reaching towards my blade. He was attractive for someone who was no doubt ignored for a few days. He sported a brown leather ribbed jacket that was obviously very well worn. Paired with his fingerless gloves, I was willing to bet that he never wore anything else. My eyes moved from his clothing to him. His build would suggest he's stronger than me, but not nearly as nimble. I can definitely take him, since he's weaponless.

His eyes, those are what stood out to me. They reminded me of my own when I looked in the mirror during my exile. My expression showed content, but my eyes kept myself behind bars like a mask. He looked so arrogant as he eyed me with a sly grin, but his eyes looked distracted, almost unfocused. Even if he seemed befuddled, he was very obviously staring at my chest. I wasn't about to take that.

"I'd keep those eyes up and tell me who you are," I warned, crossing my arms expectantly. To my dismay, yet strange amusement, his lips quirked up into a small smirk.

"Atton, Atton Rand," he said. His smirk grew in a manner that told me he liked to hear himself crack jokes. "Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes mild electrical burns."

"Poor you~!" I cooed as I stared him down. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten yourself locked up, I wouldn't have to forgive you for not being polite. How _did _you end up in here, anyhow?" I asked. My tone was conversational, but my cool glare conveyed that I meant business.

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if truly unbothered by the field between them. "Security claimed I violated some trumped-up regulation or another - take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me shortly before they stopped feeding me. Now that's criminal." His calm tone and off-handish way of speaking... Something just told me that he was lying, but I didn't care enough to pry. Probably a Smuggler or something.

"I would take you up on that offer, but this place is completely deserted. What's this place supposed to be?" I asked, leaning against the wall across from the man, Atton.

He gave a small huff that may have supposed to have been a laugh. "You mean you didn't come here on purpose. There's a surprise. This slice of paradise is the Peragus Fuel Station. Just gotta be careful when mining the fuel here - the entire asteroid field is a giant minefield. Even a stray blaster bolt can turn this place into a thermal detonator."

"Sounds safe. So, what happened here?" I asked, starting to wonder what I would do with him after I got the info I needed. It's not like I can leave him here...

"You mean before or after that Jedi showed up? Either way it's a real short story." This grabs my attention. Jedi? He can't mean me, can he? "So, you see, this Jedi shows up - and you know what that means. Where there's one Jedi, the Republic will be crawling up your ion engine in no time. Oh, but it get's better. See, some of the minors get it into their skulls that since the Jedi is unconscious, they can collect the bounty the Exchange has posted for live Jedi. What passes for the law here didn't like that idea, and the two sides started fighting.

Then there was some big explosion, I was sitting here for a long time, then you showed up in your underwear and things got a lot better," he grinned at me, scanning my body with his eyes again. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, waving him off. What really concerned me was not his flirtatious behavior, but the fact that I missed all this, as well as the fact that there is a bounty for live Jedi. Sithspit, I knew I had a bad feeling about coming out of exile!

I pressured him about the bounty, but he didn't know anything helpful besides that the price is high since there are so few Jedi left. Useless bantha...

"Whoa, wait a minute! Only a few Jedi left? What happened to them all?" I asked, my gaze practically shredding through him I was watching him so closely. I didn't need to pressure him at all, he willingly told me about the Jedi Civil War. It must be strange that I didn't know about it, it seems as if it's common knowledge. All I knew was that Revan came back to kill Malak and that she saved the Republic.

"I wasn't aware the war was that severe..." I muttered, before looking at Atton again. He seemed to suddenly lose patience in filling me in on the galaxy's recent history.

"Look, not like your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but..." he trailed off, deep in thought for a moment. "Hey, wait a minute! You're that Jedi the miners were talking about! Where is everybody?" he asked, suddenly much more interested in his own welfare now.

I shrugged slowly. "No idea. They were all dead or gone when I woke," I said, ignoring his flirtatious comments once again. Huh, I was getting good at that.

"They can't all be gone... but if they are... Look - hey, heh, let me out, and I can help you. I can. I've gotten out of trouble countless times." He suddenly sounded desperate, which was sort of amusing to watch.

"I don't doubt that. How about you tell me your plan and we'll go from there." I started for the panel that controlled the cell. I listened to his plan, which wasn't the best, but figured it was worth a shot.

With a few light taps, the cell's field was down. "I'll trust you for now, but don't think I won't hesitate to hack you down if you try anything."

He grinned that grin of his, an aggravating mixture of smug satisfaction and flirtatious happiness. With a roll of my eyes, I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot from now on, I followed him to the console in the front of the large room. He was muttering stuff I didn't understand about the lock-down this place was currently under and blah, blah, blah.

"Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed, shocking me back into reality.

"_Please_ don't tell me something I don't wanna hear," I groaned, sick of all the bad news I was getting today.

"Someone tried to lock down this whole level tight and leave us here, trapped."

"Well, that's just fracking great, now isn't it?" I growled, leaning beside the console. "Is there anything else we can do on the thing? Like call the miners?"

He shrugged. "All we have up is communications. Be my guest, call the miners who wanted to trap you and sell you to the Exchange." He stood and gestured to the seat in front of the console, leaning one arm on the back of it.

I glared at his arm, not trusting him enough to sit. Instead, I reached my hand around to tap the controls from where I leaned. First, I tried to contact the miners in their dormitories, but received no answer. I frowned, finding that distressing. Well, okay. Maybe there's someone in the hanger bay. I once again pressed the comm. button. "Can you read me?" I asked when I heard the line pick up.

A series of beeps and boops responded and I grinned. Droids. I love droids. Useful and not annoying. If only people were like that. "Can you do a diagnostic for me, T3?" I asked the droid, who was apparently T3-M4, the astromech droid. "Great! Now, I need a way off the Administration level. Can you help me out and unlock the turbolifts or something?" I asked, now that I knew it was operational. His following answer, however, was less reassuring.

With a frown, I thought for a moment. "Is there another way off of the level?" I asked. He beeped some more and I laughed. "I'm sure I can handle it, T3. Just unlock the lift," I told him. He dwoo-ed sadly, but signed off to do my bidding. What a cute little droid.

"So... How long have you been a Jedi? Must be tough, you know... no family... no husband..." Atton questioned as his eyes traced over me again. I glared, wishing that I could find clothing besides these semi-modest undergarments.

"I entered the Order at 7, left it at 15. And no, it wasn't hard. No harder than dealing with you and your perverseness, that is." I smiled with exaggerated sweetness.

He held his hands up defensively. "Hey - I didn't mean it that way. It's not my fault you're a pretty lady in your underwear." He grinned with a wink.

"If you think you're charming, you're sadly mistaken."

"Aww, don't give me that, sweetheart. I'm a scoundrel, how could I not be charming?" he asked. When I didn't answer, he smirked and continued, "Something tells me you've dealt with this before, sweets." The amusement in his tone made my fists clench.

"You have no idea. Then again, it seems you have no clue all the time, huh?" I snarled. Under better circumstances I may have flirted back or played along with it, but right now I was tense and in a bad mood. And besides, it took a while to get used to having a scoundrel around. The only times I ever had to deal with them was between my actual exile and when I was cast out of the Order. Even then I only met them in small doses.

He chuckled, again making me a bit angry that every insult just rolls off of him. "Lighten up, will you? I'm just trying to ease the tension of being trapped on a highly combustible asteroid. No need to bash me, thank you."

We eventually fell into silence as Atton reclined in the chair in front of the console, resting his feet where I used to be leaning. Now that it was quiet, I couldn't get away from my thoughts. Damn, now I want him to talk! With a sigh, I waited, sitting in a chair beside Atton.

I was dozing when I heard a series of beeps and boops on the comm. I heard Atton growl and swear. "Shut that trash compactor up, will ya!" he muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I reached for the console, pushing him out of the way and sitting in front of the screen.

"Alright, alright, thanks T3. Meet us in the hangers, we'll be there soon," I said, ending the call. I glanced at the annoyed Atton, crossed arms and ruffled hair. "He couldn't get the turbolifts working, so I had him open the Emergency Hatch to the mining tunnels," I informed him, giving him an innocent grin as I reclined in the chair as he was a few seconds ago.

His shock distracted him from his stolen seat. "Whoa, don't tell me you're going down there! It's probably all super-heated rock and collapsed tunnels. You'd be an idiot to try it!"

I shrugged, not concerned. "Maybe, but a Jedi's life is sacrifice. Besides, someone has to save our skins, and I'm obviously better suited than you."

He laughed, but not in the funny sort of way. "You're either really brave or really crazy. Or both. Watch yourself down there, those droids are the only things left. I'll monitor your progress from here," he said. "Er, not I care what happens to you or anything. I just don't want to try to get off this rock by myself," he added quickly, scratching the back of his neck as he did. Must be an embarrassed habit or something.

I smirked, mimicking that smug look of his as I took the comlink from him. "Your concern is noted. I'll be back in no time."

After running around for a little bit, I found a plasteel cylinder containing a safety harness, some goggle things, a miner energy shield, and - thankfully - a miner's uniform. Atton's voice came in through the comm shortly after. "Did you find that crate I told you about?"

"Yeah. There's some clothes in here, too. Isn't that great, Atton?" I grinned, trying to control my laughter when I heard a soft 'dammit!'.

"I mean, uh... good, good to hear it. No sense in you running around half-naked. It's... It's distracting... I mean, for the droids." The rest of the conversation wasn't as amusing as breaking the news to Atton, but it was very informative. Apparently, there's this thing I have to shut down and the crap I picked up is useful. I think I heard him say one other thing. Something along the lines of "The last Jedi in the galaxy, I get the comedian who runs around in her underwear. Not that I'm complaining. Gotta be my luck."

I quickly dressed in the miner's uniform, which wasn't a great fit, but I couldn't complain. I rushed through the tunnels, only stopping to fight droids or to disarm mines. Atton interrupted me a few times to warn me about some things, but otherwise I got to the turbolift just fine. And here I thought it would be a challenge!

I searched the rooms around quickly, just to make sure there were no more hostile droids around. Instead I found a dead maintenance officer and a strange protocol droid.

"Master~!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, Atton, how I love you. :D**

**Anyway, yeah. . Damn you Peragus! -.- I hate this. It pains my fingers to type this. PERAGUS! Y U NO B FUN?**


End file.
